1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for drive control, more particularly to a method and apparatus for visual drive control.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,154, there is disclosed an apparatus for determining a display to which an observer is paying attention. The apparatus includes display means viewed by the observer and simultaneously producing images that flicker at different frequencies, detection means coupled to the observer by electrode means for contacting the observer's head, the detection means detecting the amplitude of evoked potentials produced in the observer's brain at the different frequencies, and comparison means operatively connected to the detection means and including means for storing amplitudes, the comparison means determining which amplitude is the largest, the largest amplitude indicating which of the display means is receiving the greatest amount of attention. The apparatus of the aforesaid patent is useful in measuring human attention in an advertising survey, in control systems, and in alarm intensity adjustment in alarm systems.
However, because the input to the comparison means in the aforesaid patent is in the frequency domain, Fourier conversion is necessary, which involves complex calculations and longer processing time.